Destined Meister From Another Universe
by EXIA32
Summary: What if Kira and the Freedom were dragged into the 00 universe by the power of the twin drive system. This IS NOT A YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed/Destiny crossover. This story will primarily take place in the 00 universe. I will start this story off with a single mobile suit from the seed universe. I will be taking reviews to see if other seed/ destiny mobile suits make an appearence.**

_**Chapter One: Strange New World**_

**'Innovation Plane'**

**Hello, This is 00 Raiser here with a new 00 & Seed/Destiny Crossover**

**I don't know if this fanfic will be any good, That is why i'll leave that up to you (The Readers) to decide if I should continue this story or not.**

**This story will take place during the first battle at the Mendal colony.**

**I'm thinking of pairing up Kira and Meliena, but since I might bring others from Kira's universe it might be Kira/ Lacus (IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS)**

**I Do Not Own Gundam 00 Or Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Now On With The Story**

**AT THE MENDAL COLONY IN THE COSMIC ERA**

"This is Kira Yamato, Freedom launching." Kira shouted as he took off from the pink ZAFT ship. "Athrun Zala, Justice taking off." Said the pilot of the Justice doing the same as the Freedom's pilot.

They both launched their gundams in order to fight off the Earth Alliance's second generation G-weapons known as the Calamity, Forbidden, and the Raider. The battle was proving rather difficult for the Archangel because its sister ship the Dominion's captain was none other than Natarle Badgiruel.

Needless to say that she knew all of the Archangel's capabilities and the ship's captain. The Kusinagi was too busy trying to get free from the trap that the Dominion set for it. "Damn it, why can't we get these guys?" said the pilot of the Raider.

Ten minutes have gone by and the three Earth Alliance machines have begun to run out of power. Their pilots have also reached their limits and had to withdraw. The remaining Earth Alliance forces retreated due to the fact that without the three machines they would most likely be wiped out within a couple minutes.

It was then that an anomaly formed on the course back to the Eternal. Kira could only watch as it appeared between him and the three ships. It looked like two circles made out of a strange green light.

He was so focused on the light that it took about ten seconds for him to notice the warning signal coming from his cockpit. He felt his machine to shake intensely.

The three ships could only watch as the Freedom and its pilot start moving towards the strange anomaly.

"Kira move away from that light, Kira can you hear me?" Athrun said and asked at the same time. "I'm caught in some kind of gravity well, i'm being pulled in." Kira said, trying to get away from the strange anomaly.

"Captain if the Freedom continues to fight against the gravity of the distortion, it will be torn apart." Said Miriallia, worried for her friend. While they were thinking of something to save Kira, they heard him say, "Archangel, if I don't fly through this rift, i'll be torn apart."

At realizing he was right, captain Ramius said, "If you survive you better find a way home, you understand?"

Nodding to her, he said, "I'll try so goodbye for now, and take of things for me, okay Athrun?" Athrun said, "Sure buddy, but don't take too long, you know how Lacus gets."

As he finished he turned the Freedom toward the anomaly and flew into it, and as he was going through he hailed the Eternal and said, "See you later okay Lac..." He was cut-off as his mobile suit entered the anomaly.

"KIRA." screamed Lacus and Cagalli. Without thinking, bothof them got into a M1-Astray and took off toward the anomaly that swallowed their friend. As they were approaching it, they were stopped by Athrun and the Justice. "Let us go Athrun, we have to go save Kira." Cagalli said trying to get the M1 to the anomaly.

"Cagalli, are you saying that you are willing to throw the chance that your father gave his life for, just to get your brother back." Athrun told her.

She froze as she remembered her father's last words to her. She than said, "But he's the only family I have left in this world." She began crying uncontrollably.

Meanwhile on board the Archangel and the other ships everyone was shedding tears and saluting as the strange light began to fade and with it their friend. "This is Cagalli in the M1, returning to the Kusinagi." She said in a very sad and depressed tone. "Justice is returning to the Eternal." Athrun said in an equally sad tone.

He then procceded to punch the main monitor of his machine while cursing. "Damn it all, and just when we finally became friends again." As they returned to their respective ships, they all hoped that where ever he was, he was still alive.

**AT LAGRANGE POINT THREE IN THE YEAR 2312 A.D.**

As Kira was unconcious (No one can remain concious during dimensional travel, at least none that I know of) he heard someone's voice in his head. The voice said, 'A new model, it seems different, but it is still a gundam.' As he was beginning to regain conciousness, his cockpit's warning system was going off.

He looked around and saw a bunch of mobile suits that he didn't reconize start attacking him. He snapped his head up and started dodging the incoming fire.

Kira was wondering why these strange mobile suits were attacking him. He then realized that he had no choice, but to fight these new machines off, otherwise they would not stop until he was dead.

At the other end of the battlefield was the Ptolemaios and it was being attacked by waves of A-Laws mobile suits. A message came on Feldt's screen, she then announced, "Miss Sumeragi, it appears that a new mobile suit is currently engaging an A-laws mobile suit team."

The leader of Celestial Being turned her head and asked, "What kind of mobile suit, and can you bring it up on screen?" After a few seconds a image appeared on a screen, and they were surprised to see what kind of machine it was. "It's a gundam, but I don't reconize it at all." They continued to watch as the strange gundam continue to disarm and disable the A-Laws ms teams.

It was then they noticed a new model machine heading for the unknown gundam. This was the same model that over powered the 00 in their earlier battle on their way to get the 0 Raiser. "Send a message to Setsuna, tell him to help the new gundam." Ordered Miss Sumeragi.

After a few seconds Setsuna replied, "Rodger that miss Sumeragi, I will go aid the new machine." The leader of Celestial Being took a deep breath and sighed, she than said, "Lets hope that the pilot of that machine can hold out until the 00 Raiser can reach it."

Kira had just finished fighting the strange mobile suits when his ms warned him of an incoming machine, he sighed, "What, there's more of them?" He looked at the new ms as it drew closer, and he noticed that this unit looked more powerful then the units that he just finished engaging.

"This will be tough, but I think that machine is a close combat type." he said as he readied himself to engage the new mobile suit.

As the unknown unit charged at the Freedom it activated its beam claws and tried to slice it in half. The Freedom pulled out one of its beam sabers and parried the strange machine's attack with its saber and shield. "You got some moves, but don't think that is going to help you, you filthy human."

Kira then used his suit's rail guns and aimed for the machine's legs. "What?" said the pilot as one of his unit's legs were destroyed by the Freedom's attack. "You dare to damage my machine, you lowly human."

Just as he tried to charge at the unknown mobile suit the innovator noticed his machine detecting an incoming particle beam. The beam hit the torso of the machine, forcing the pilot to use his core fighter to escape. "Damn gundams, i'll remember this." said the innovater as he left the combat zone.

Kira turned and stared at the mobile suit that helped him. This machine looked more advanced and far more powerful than any he has seen before. The new machine hailed him, and Kira responded by opening a channel.

On the other end was a male pilot in an advanced pilot's suit, he couldn't tell what the pilot's face look liked because he had a dark tinted visor. The man then asked, "Who are you, and what is the name of your machine?"

Kira responded by saying, "My name is Kira Yamato, and my machine is called the Freedom." This time it was Kira's turn to ask a question, "What's your name?" The pilot of the mobile suit responded by saying, "My name is Setsuna F. Seiei and i'm a gundam meister of Celestial Being."

Kira asked, "What is Celestial Being?" The pilot of the strange ms looked stunned that this kid didn't know what Celestial Being is. "We will explain later, lets meet up with the Ptolemaios and head out." Kira was unsure about this, but he had a feeling that he could trust this guy so he said, "Alright, i'll follow you in."

As he followed the new gundam a ship came into view. It was about the size of the Archangel, and looked like it had twice the firepower of his ship. The front of the ship began to open up showing three seperate catapult decks. "You can take the port side runway." said the ship's captain.

"Uh, rodger that miss..." said Kira as he left the end open because he was unsure of the captain's name. "You can just call me Miss Sumeragi," said Miss Sumeragi, "now hurry up and board, we are in a bit of a hurry." She finished saying as she closed the comm line.

He then procceded to the port side runway and went inside of the unknown ship. After he finished docking, he followed someone to the mission briefing room. This person had purple hair and wore glasses. The man then introduced himself by saying, "Hello my name is Tieria Arde, and i'm the meister of Seravee."

As they continued toward the briefing room Kira saw some people who were in the same kind of uniform as the person guiding him. "Are you guys a part of a military or something?" asked a confused Kira. "We are a privately armed force who's goal is the total eradication of war." Said Tieria in a monotone voice.

They entered the briefing room, the young Coordinator saw a familiar shade of pink hair. "No way, it can't be." he thought to himself. The girl with pink hair came up to him as she introduced herself, "My name is Feldt Grace, what's yours?"

Now that Kira got a good look at her, she really does look and sounds a little like Lacus, except he could tell this girl wasn't her. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kira Yamato." said the young coordinator.

After a few minutes of introductions and expaining how he and his machine entered this universe. "Hm... that seems kind of unlikely, but there is still a lot that we don't know about the twin drive system so it might be possible." Said the chief engineer of Celestial Being.

"So, do you think this twin drive system is capable of sending me back to my own universe?" Kira asked with hope in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but we don't know how it managed to drag you here, so we can't send you back to your world yet." Said the man named Ian Vashti.

Hearing that made Kira feel very depressed. Miss Sumeragi then said, "You're welcome to stay on board until we find a way to send you back, why doesn't Setsuna show you to your quarters."

Kira said, "Thanks, by the way, what do your mobile suits run on?" Ian looked at Miss Sumeragi as she nodded, "They are powered by unique particle generators we call Gn Drives, basiclly it has an unlimited operation time."

Kira nodded as the main engineer continued, "The Gn Drive equipped mobile suits have enough power to rival a machine equipped with a nuclear reactor, but none of the radioactive fallout if it self-destructed or is destroyed."

The young coordinator's eyes widened at hearing this. "Do you think that you can equip the Freedom with one of these Gn Drives?" Kira asked, hoping that he can finally get rid of his mobile suit's n-jammer cancler and nuclear reactor.

"Yes, but it will take time to make the modifications to your machine and get a Drive for it." Ian said to the young Coordinator. Kira was about to say something when Miss Sumeragi said, "We will deal with the adjustments to your machine after we destroy the A-laws satellite weapon." She then asked, "Kira, will you help us to destroy it?"

After a few seconds of thought he said, "I'll help you to destroy it, a weapon like that should not exist in either world." When he finished saying that he felt like this was something he had to do.

"Alright, we will have the 00 Raiser and the Freedom engage and distract the A-laws, as well as help the Katharon forces," She said while both Kira and Setsuna got in their pilots suits. "while you two are fighting, we will determine the best way to destroy the satellite weapon and take it out." She finished saying to them.

"Moving the 00 Raiser to catapult deck two." Said Feldt as the machine was raised to the specified catapult. "Transfering launch timing to 00." she finished saying. "I have control, 00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei launching." he shouted as his gundam launched.

"Now moving the Freedom to catapult deck three." Said Miliena winking at him through the comm line. Kira could feel his machine rising to the upper deck. "Transfering launch timing to the Freedom." She said while still looking at him.

This caused Kira to blush a bit, he shook his head and said, "I have control, Freedom, Kira Yamato heading out." He and his machine launched into a battle that would change the course of history for both his world and this strange new one.

**Well tell me what you think of this first chapter. I have a feeling that this story could have started off better, but i'm at a novice or rookie level when it comes to fanfics. **

**The idea for this fanfic came from one of my dreams and from Journey to the Cosmic Era, but unlike Journey to the Cosmic Era I decided that one of the most powerful Cosmic Era's machines and its pilot would be sent to the 00 Universe. (of which there are only a few of.)**

**I am looking for some helpful ideas on who else to possibly bring from the Cosmic Era **

**Till next time,**

**00 Raiser**

**P.S. Please be honest when you review, if this or my other two stories suck i will stop writing them**

**The names of my other stories are Seed Shift and Beach Parties and Weddings. Seed Shift is another 00 and Seed/Destiny crossover, while Beach Parties and Weddings is a Multi crossover with Naruto, Bleach, Rosario+Vampire, Tenchi Muyo, & Fairy Tail. **


	2. Chapter 02 - Assault on the Memento Mori

**This will be a Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed/Destiny crossover. This story will primarily take place in the 00 universe. I will start this story off with a single mobile suit from the seed universe. I will be taking reviews to see if other seed/ destiny mobile suits make an appearence.**

_**Chapter Two: Assault on the Memento Mori**_

**'**_**Innovation Plain**_**'**

**I read some of your reviews and I thought I would clear some things up.**

**The reason that Kira asked about installing a Gn drive on his machine and to remove the Freedom's Nuclear reactor was because he didn't want such a dangerous power source for his machine. If the Freedom were to explode, it would cause the deaths of those on both sides. **

**The drive that Kira will get will be salvaged from a downed enemy unit that didn't explode. It will be tweaked to be able to act like a real Gn drive, complete with a Trans-Am system, but the particles will be blue instead of green, red, or orange. The beams will be still be green.**

**Saji will also fight in this story, as Kira teaches him how to pilot a mobile suit, Saji's style of fighting will be kind of like Kira's. They will come across an abandoned mobile suit that will be customized for him.**

**I don't know if this fanfic will be any good, That is why i'll leave that up to you (The Readers) to decide if I should continue this story or not.**

**I'm thinking of pairing up Kira with someone from the 00 universe, but since I might bring others from Kira's universe it might be Kira/ Lacus (IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS)**

**I have decided not to pair Kira and Meliena because I don't like the idea anymore.**

**I also decided to bring in one character and one mobile suit everytime 00 uses trans-am. (The machines i will bring in are gonna be gundams.) I also have a killer idea for when the 00 Raiser uses the Trans-Am Burst in a later chapter. (But that information is for me to know and you to find out when I release that chapter. (Lets just say I got an idea from a movie I recently watched and a fanfic by ****YoshinoYuy****))**

**I will ask that you send a pm to tell me who I should bring in after the next trans-am from 00 and in what machine. I will add up the results after you finish reviewing this current chapter.**

**I Do Not Own Gundam 00 Or Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Now On With The Second Chapter**

**AT THE MOMENTO MORI**

Slowly, two dozen Virginia and LaoHo class cruisers begin to make their way two the A-laws' Satellite weapon. The two dozen ships were divided into two fleets, both of them approaching the Memento Mori from different directions. "We have a visual of the satellite weapon." Said one of the people on the bridge of the Katheron flagship. "We'll be within striking range shortly." Another said. "Good, what about the second fleet?" Asked the captain. "They're moving into position now." said one of the bridge officers.

"Captain!" said the person sitting on the captain's left. "What is it?" said the captain. "Sir, the laser barrel is emerging from the top." said the man who got the captain's attention. "It's what?" the captain asked stunned. One of the bridge personnel bring up a visual of it. "That angle has it pointed at the second fleet." Just as he finished talking a very large beam shot out from the satellite weapon, hitting most of Katheron's second fleet. "Sir we just lost half of the second fleet." said the person sitting next to the captain.

"Captain, Fire missles?" asked another member of the bridge staff. "No, I don't think they can fire another shot so soon, besides we need to get closer to make sure we can hit it." the captain told the man. "Incoming particle beam." said the man on his left. "What?" he said as one of the ships right next to his was destroyed by said beam. The said shot came from a new model mobile suit. The pilot of the ms said, "Too far for you to fire, but i've got much greater range."

(insert op song: Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi)

The Gadessa continues to fire its Gn mega launcher at the Katheron fleet, Successfully destroying two ships. "Ships seven and nine were destroyed sir." stated the pilot of the Katheron flagship. "Launch mobile suit teams, have them protect the missle carriers, we can't afford to take anymore losses." the captain ordered as another ship next to his was destroyed. "We just lost ship two." stated one of the bridge personnel. The captain grunted in aggitation. "Captain!" said another person on the ship's bridge. "Begin the missle attack at once, have all ships launch a missle barrage." ordered the captain.

The remaining Katheron forces started their missle attack. They were looking at the display seeing that almost all the missles were shot down. The flashes from their destruction lit up the battlefield. "Ninty three percent of the missles were shot down by their defences sir." announced one of the bridge officers. "But we fired so many." said another. Just then the A-laws began to deploy their mobile suits. "We have incoming enemy mobile suits sir." said one of the people on the bridge. "Mobile suit teams are to intercept." Katheron deployed their outdated ms to counter the A-laws' machines.

A fierce battle began, but Katheron was quickly being overwhelmed by the Gn powered mobile suits of their enemies. (I'm just gonna skip to the part where Kira and Setsuna begin their battles against the A-laws forces, because everyone knows how the battle was going.) "The second fleet only has three ships left." said the person on the right of the captain. "One of them has to make it, approach the satellite weapon and ram into it." the captain said. "Captain!" The captain looked to his left to see an A-laws Ahead ready to fire at the bridge of his ship. Just as it looked like the end, a pink particle beam shot and destroyed the machine.

After that another two particle beams managed to seriously damage, and disable a second A-laws mobile suit heading for the ship. But what really grabbed their attention was that the beams was green instead of pink. One of the Bridge personnel brought up an image of the two machines. "Those machines, it's." said the captain. The pilot of the Gadessa licked her lips and said, "Here they come." Back on the Katheron ship's bridge a screen appeared with a man in his early twenties, he said, "Attention Katheron fleet, this is Celestial Being. We'll carry out the mission to destroy the satellite weapon." the Captain breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're greatful for your assistance." said the middle aged commander. "We'd like whatever data you have on the target, send it over channel thirty four." Said the gundam meister of the 00 Raiser. Just as he finished speaking an enact was hit by two A-laws particle beams, thus destroying it. "Ok we're sending it over right away." he said. As they were sending the data, Setsuna told Kira to get the new model's attention. Kira said, "Alright, will do." Kira then headed straight for the Gadessa. The pilot of the Gadessa aimed at the Freedom saying, "Ribbons is interested in those two machines and their pilots, that makes me jealous."

After she said that, she fired her Gn mega launcher only to for the Freedom to dodge the attack with little to no effort. "You've got some skills boy." she said. She just noticed two particle beams heading straight for her machine. She managed to barely dodge one, while the other only grazed her mobile suit's leg. "Even though the particles were a little more diffused, to have the same range as the Gadessa, argh." she said right before heading for the new gundam. "Captain Care don't leave your position." said one of the mobile suit controllers on the A-laws ship next to the Memento Mori. "Captain, it's the Gadessa." said the same person. Kira saw that he indeed got the attention of the new model and sent Setsuna the signal.

"The captain has a license, let her do what she wants." said the silver haired commander of the fleet. "Captain Care will deal with the two gundams, our forces will take a defensive stance. Prepare for an assult from the enemy ships." he said with little to no emotion. 'Their objective will be to destroy the Memento Mori. In that case we'll strike them down as they draw near. I'll show you why I love mopping up operations so much.' He thought in a creepy voice.

**OUTSIDE THE COMBAT ZONE**

The Ptolemaios was waiting for any data from either the 00 Raiser or the Freedom. A small beep was heard from Miliena's consle. She began reading the data and she said, "Miss Sumeragi, we've just recieved the data from the 00 Raiser." Miss Sumeragi asked, "What about the Freedom?" Miliena went back to her screen and read the data, she then said, "It appears that he has engaged the new A-laws model and is managing to disable some of the A-laws ships' particle guns." Miss Sumeragi was a little shocked to hear about how Kira was actually making their job much easier. She wasn't the only one who was shocked by what Miliena said, everyone else was shocked as well.

Miliena began to decode the data that Setsuna sent and said, "I'm now displaying the data that the 00 Raiser has sent us." She then brought up the images so everyone could see them. Anew said, "Like we thought, a free electron laser straffing device that has access to the orbital ring's particle accelerator." Feldt the sees something and says, "And the way those escort ships are deployed, as you forecast Ms. Sumeragi the laser barrel only has a limited firing angle." Miss Sumeragi tries to think of a way to destroy that damned satellite weapon.

At the nearby Orbital Elevator, Wang Liu Mei just returned from her meeting with Ribbons Almark. She looked at the window and saw her brother walk over saying, "Welcome back my mistress," he looked at the red mark on her face and asked, "did something happen?" She held her hand to her bruised face and said, "No matter how superior he is, a man's jealousy is an ugly thing to see. Now then, how's the battle coming?" she asked as she made her way to the window. "The Ptolemaios has yet to launch a direct attack on the satellite weapon." her brother said. "I see, they're being cautious." Wang Liu Mei said.

Little did she know, their conversation was being heard by Nena Trinity. She giggles a little and says, "Oh my mistress, i'd say a woman's jealousy is just as ugly. I'm going to make sure that you don't get your way." She then looked down at a familiar purple machine and says, "Haro." The purple haro spins around and says, "Gotcha. Gotcha." She then takes of in her little cruiser emitting red Gn particles. (For those that haven't seen gundam 00. The red Gn particles are very toxic and highly dangerous. they can cause cellular damage to the body to the point that you would most likely die from exposure.)

A small beep is heard on Miliena's consle sees a message. "Huh," She says, "Ms. Noriega we're recieveing what looks like some coded data from an agent." Everyone looked a little shocked, however Tieria asked, "From Wang Liu Mei, where was she all this time?" Ms. Sumeragi then asked, "Put it on screen Miliena." She replied, "You got it." Several pictures of the satellite weapon appeared on a holographic screen. One piece of the data showed a complete cross section of it. Ms. Sumeragi said, "It's structual data on the satellite weapon." Allelujah asked in a low voice, "How did she manage to get these?"

Feldt then said, "Miss Sumeragi," getting everyone's attention, "there is the weapon's weak point, the electro magnetic resonator." Ms. Sumeragi looked at the indicated point on her monitor. She then says, "Then I guess that determines our mission plan, we will approach the weapon though its blindspot and launch a direct assault. Tieria and Lockon will have to corrdinate with the upmost presision." Lockon asks, "And their defensive forces?" Miss Sumeragi answers, "We'll charge right past them." Lasse asks, "Is this plan about presision or brute force?" Ms. Sumeragi said, "We're gonna need both. Alright lets get this mission underway." Everyone said, "Rodger." Ptolemy then proccedes to the combat zone at full combat speed.

The purple haro turned around and said, "I sent it. I sent it." "Thank you haro." Nena said while looking up from the annoying machine. "Now we just got to go get 'em." she then started to giggle with that annoying laugh of hers. Her machine did all kinds of useless acrobatic moves for no reason. She then starts to have perverted thoughts of the 00 Raiser's meister. (that is what i think anyways.) She then procceded to the combat zone to aid the object of her misguided affection. In the combat zone, Setsuna suddenly had a cold shiver run down his spine.

**BACK AT THE COMBAT ZONE**

The battle is going well for the two gundam meisters as they continued to distract the A-laws forces. When Kira was busy disabling an ahead, the new model came and aimed its Gn mega launcher saying, "You're mine now!" She then procceded to fire her main weapon at the unidentified gundam. Kira saw it fire and pushed the ahead away and dodged the beam. The pilot of the ahead was thinking, 'Why did that guy push me to safety?' Kira headed straight toward the enemy ms with his machine's beam saber drawn. The Gadessa followed suit and pulled its own saber out to parrie the gundam's.

They clashed and traded saber blows until they backed off for a second. Then they clashed for a second time, and as they did the innovator saw the Ptolemaios speeding past them. "What?" said the pilot of the Gadessa lowering her guard for a second. This second was instantly expoited as Kira sliced the beam saber of the enemy machine, thus rendering the weapon useless. She backed off narrowly dodging a second saber slash. The female innovator was grunting in annoyance, thinking, 'i'm an innovator, so how is this human beating me?' The innovator then noticed something about the new gundam. The machine wasn't emitting any Gn particles at all.

The 00 was busy destroying A-laws ships and ms teams. He looked to the side and saw the Freedom slash at the opponet's beam saber, thus forcing the machine to back off. It was as he looked away he saw three A-laws teams approach the Ptolemy. He then sped towards the ms teams and procceded to slice the red machines to pieces. While back on the Ptolemaios Saji was watching how the Freedom fought and that he didn't take a single life. At that moment Saji thought, 'The way that Kira fights without taking lives is simply remarkable, if I do ever fight, I woulk like to fight like him.'

After disarming and disabling two other A-laws machines, Kira looked up to see that the new model was preparing to fire at the Ptolemaios with its main weapon. Kira then entered seed mode and dashed at the enemy machine with his saber drawn. He managed to slice the Gn mega launcher, forcing the ms to drop it before it exploded. The female pilot grunted as her targeting visor went back into its compartment. The machine backed off before pulling out a second saber. Kira, still in seed mode, dashed and started slashing at the ms until the enemy machine was completely disabled. "Damn you gundam." she shouted. He turned and dashed to handle the rest of the remaining A-laws ms teams.

The Ptolemy's center catapult hatch opened, reveiling both the Seravee and the Cherudim. "Ptolemy's third hatch now fully open." Feldt says. (The reason I didn't do the part where the Ptolemy had used trans-am to avoid the shot from the Memento Mori was because the Freedom destroyed the particle guns on the A-laws ships in their path, and thus they weren't forced up into the weapon's line of fire.) The ship's Gn field kept the enemies from hitting the ship with their particle beams. "Lockon!" said Sumeragi. "Alright, Trans-Am!" He said. Miss Sumeragi decided to increase their speed and strengthen their Gn field. Allelujah then activated his Trans-Am system, thus boosting their speed and defences.

Kira looked on as the ship began turning red and speed up tremendously. He honestly didn't know what to make of it. The ship was now on final approach on the satellite weapon. Ms. Sumeragi shouted, "Tieria!" he responded by Activating his Trans-Am and saying, "Gn Bazooka, burst mode." He combined the two weapons in his machine's arms. A giant sphere of energy formed in front of his weapon. He looked ahead and said, "All compressed particles, now releasing." He then fired it toward the satellite weapon. The beam struck it and started to cause moderate damage to the said weapon. Then Miss Sumeragi shouted, "Launch all Gn missles!" After a couple seconds, dozens of missles launched from the ship to impact the spot where Tieria's blast had hit.

After the smoke cleared the commander on the A-laws ship began to relax stating, "They didn't have enough firepower to destroy the Memento Mori's electro magnetic resonator." A member of his crew spoke grabbing his attention, "Captain!" An image of the enemy ship caused him to worry as he saw the green gundam's rifle in its sniper mode, pointing straight ahead at the weapon. "Is that a...?" he asked too afraid to complete his question. The ship then came into range as the holographic sniping display activated on the Cherudim.

"There it is, the electro magnetic optical resonator, i've only got one chance." Lockon said to himself. The targeting axis began to move into position. Everyone was holding their breaths. Miss Sumeragi says, "Lockon." Feldt says, "Lyle." Anew makes a little whimper. Allelujah says, "Lockon." Tieria then shouts, "You are Lockon Stratos!" Lockon then shouts, "Just like the name says, targeted and firing!" He shot his rifle and hit the weak spot of the satellite weapon, destroying the electro magnetic optical resonator. The following explosions chain react causing debris to hit the two A-laws ships. The white haired commander looked frightened and shouted, "NOOOOOO!" His and the other ship then exploded.

The Ptolemaios procceded out of the combat zone at top speed. Feldt says, "Confirming, the satellite weapon has been destroyed." Miss Sumeragi says, "Ptolemy is to maintain its present speed and withdraw from this sector. You can call back the 00 Raiser and the Freedom." Miliena replies, "Rodger that." Setsuna gets the order to withdraw. He hails Kira, "Kira Yamato, we've been ordered to withdraw and regroup with Ptolemy." Kira responds, "Rodger that Setsuna, orders recieved and understood." The two machines procceded out of the combat zone at top speed.

**And that is the end of the chapter.**

**There will be a great battle next chapter, and we might get to see someone else from Kira's universe. I will leave that for you guys to decide. **

**The choices will be: Cagalli in the Strike Rouge, Lowe Gule in his modified Red Framed Astray, Athrun Zala and the Justice, Dearka in the Buster or Lacus Clyne in a Pink M1 Astray. Choose Wisely**

**Until Next Time, Exia32**


End file.
